


Fireflies

by EllenOfOz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Castiel, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz
Summary: Castiel steps out of the bunker, finding fireflies in the cool evening air. Dean steps out to join him...





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the afternoon before the season 12 finale, back in May, because I needed something romantic to allay my fears that something awful was about to happen.

Castiel closed the bunker door behind him with a gentle click. He breathed the cool evening air deeply, even though he didn't really need to. The subtle smells of the grass, the trees, soothed him, in a way the underground bunker couldn't. 

He saw something flickering in the trees on the hill above the bunker. He could feel the bright pinpricks of life in thousands of his father's tiny creations all around him, but nothing threatening. 

It had been three days since he had been injured by Ramiel, and his grace was still weak and recovering. He wandered up the slope, wondering if he would ever be strong enough to fly again. He missed the feel of the wind through his feathers, the press of the aether as he blinked from one place to another. 

Being grounded was frustrating, but Cas relished being able to stretch his legs in the open air. As he reached the trees on the hill, he saw the lights were fireflies weaving between the trees. He sat down on a fallen log, and admired them as they flew about, flashing. 

Cas wasn't sure why, from all of creation and apart from humans, he found insects so fascinating. Perhaps it was because they each had a purpose within their structured societies, and went about their business without complaint. Without jealousy, anger or longing, just pure loyalty. 

Cas smiled warmly as he heard the bunker door open and sensed Dean walk out into the night, looking for him. The Hunter had been worried about him ever since they had returned from the barn, and had rarely let him out of sight. 

He turned as Dean started up the slope, bright soul flaring as he noticed the angel. 

〰️

Dean paced around outside the bunker door, boots crunching on the gravel. The sunset light was disappearing in the west, and even though a few stars had appeared across the sky, the dim shapes of the trees were still visible nearby. 

He squinted up the hill. There were fireflies darting around in the trees, around a silhouette of a trench-coated angel. Dean felt a leap in his chest, as he realised Cas hadn't run out on him again. 

He headed up the hill, trying not to startle the bugs or their audience. 

“Cas?” Dean called softly. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas smiled as Dean approached, holding up a hand as a firefly buzzed around it, flashing. 

Dean caught his breath as the angel's face was lit up in the eerie glow, ethereally beautiful. He cursed inwardly and shoved down his attraction, swallowing awkwardly and sitting beside Cas on the log. 

“You okay?” he asked tentatively. 

“I'm fine,” Cas replied, looking back into the woods at the dancing fireflies. “Just enjoying the evening air.”

Dean was silent a moment as he watched the flickering bugs. “Why do they do that?”

“They are producing phosphorescent chemicals in order to attract a mating partner,” Cas replied. 

Dean snorted, “Flashing lights to attract girls? It's like Chuck made everything teenagers.”

Cas smiled and said, “I think they are fascinating. Being able to create light is quite a skill, don't you think?”

Dean let out an involuntary gasp as Cas opened his hand and released a glowing, blue-white ball of grace to float in the air, pulsing softly. He reached out a finger to touch it, but Cas grabbed his hand away.

“No, don't,” he said, “I'm not sure what touching raw energy might do to you.”

“Cas, did you just produce light to attract me?” Dean smirked, unable to help himself. 

Cas looked away, embarrassed. He was still holding Dean's hand, and he gently ran his thumb over the top of Dean's. “Did it work?” he asked, softly. 

Dean caught his breath. He had been confused at Cas’ declaration of love in the barn, but the angel had been dying at the time. Since then, things had been so awkward, Dean had assumed Cas was regretting his words, and he found himself disappointed that his own confused feelings for his best friend hadn't been returned, after all. 

But now, perhaps there was a chance… 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Dean brought his other hand up to gently cup Cas’ cheek and turn his face back towards Dean. 

He stared for a moment, transfixed by the angel's blue eyes flickering in the faint light. He leaned in, praying Cas wouldn't back away. He leaned in and captured Cas' lips with his own. He was kissing Cas, and it was warm, and soft, and kind of prickly, and _amazing_. 

〰️

Cas was kissing Dean, _kissing him_. He had watched over Dean for so many lifetimes, but never had he been human enough to appreciate the roller-coaster that was the act of falling in love. But as soon as he had found Dean in Hell, their souls had been wound together. 

He had tried so hard to keep Dean and Sam out of danger, again and again, and tried to convince himself that he felt nothing more than friendship and loyalty for the boys, but things had never gone to plan and he had failed them over and over. 

But now… now Dean's mouth was on his and he felt… like he could fly again. 

He felt a rush of energy flowing up from his centre to fizz in his head, and along his wings, and down, to _other_ places. 

“Cas? You're… glowing!” 

Dean backed up a little in surprise and nearly fell off the log. “Wings... “ was all he could whisper. 

Cas was suddenly embarrassed again, realising his wings had manifested and were glowing with faint glory. He tried to take it down a notch, but when the glow started to fade, Dean said, “No, wait!”

Dean was staring, awestruck. “They're damaged. Do they hurt?” He reached out as if to touch the left wing, but Cas draw back, unsure for a moment. Did Dean understand the enormity of this? It all seemed much too intimate, suddenly.

“S-sorry, Cas… uh, sorry. I wasn't gonna… “ Dean stammered. 

Cas smiled, reassuring him, “It's okay, you can touch.”

〰️

Dean reached out again, and gently touched the feathers under Cas’ left wing. His fingers passed right through them. He pulled his hand back with a gasp, and looked at Cas in confusion. 

Cas smiled again. “They are only partially in the physical plane. I don't want to risk blinding you.”

Dean had gone back to studying the wings. The feathers were long, but felt soft and tingly as his fingers passed through them. Even though some feathers looked torn and damaged, there were some that were a beautiful, glossy black. There were shorter, wider feathers close to the top of the wing, but when he tried to touch the wing there, Cas sucked in a breath. 

He glanced nervously back at the angel, and passed his fingers through the wing again, watching Cas as he shifted with obvious enjoyment, his eyes closed like a cat. Dean let out a wordless sigh of his own. He breathed “Cas…” and reached his hand behind the angel's neck, pulling him in for a lingering kiss. 

The fireflies danced around the glimmering wings, and two souls entwined in the evening light.


End file.
